Yukishita no saigo no
by aia masanina
Summary: [Gumiya x IA] "Aria, ini yang terakhir?" Mendengarnya, Aria mengulas senyum kecil. "Ya, senpai. Setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggu senpai lagi." Ada ketidak relaan yang mengendap di hati, baik Aria yang mengucapkan, ataupun Gumiya yang mendengarkan. #(Un)HappyOTP for Kuroyuki Alice


**_Author's note_**

 _\- Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah sekian lama._

 _\- Ini_ draft _yang baru selesai sekarang ya ampun aku ngapain aja. /plak/_

 _\- Maafkan atas_ fic _yang asdfghjkl ini._

 _\- Gumiya itu husbando ketigaku, (gak penting /plak)._

 _\- Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang meramaikan_ challenge _saya. Maaf saya baru_ publish _sekarang._

 _\- Selamat membaca~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Sejatinya aku masih tak mengerti kenapa aku ada di sini.)_

 _[Aku mulai mengerti apa arti keberadaanku di sini.]_

 _(—ku tak tahu ...)_

 _[—kurasa begitu ...]_

 _(Mengapa kami bertemu kembali ...?)_

 _[Apakah karena terkabulnya harapanku?]_

 _(—takdir?)_

 _[—doa?]_

 _(Semua ini adalah kesalahan._

 _Salahku karena sudah mencuri hatinya.)_

 _[Tidak, ini bukanlah kesalahan._

 _Jatuh cinta adalah suatu keindahan.]_

 _(Aku tak bisa melakukan ini ...)_

 _[Apakah aku mengganggumu?]_

 _(Karena itu, ini yang terakhir ...)_

 _[Terakhir ...]_

.

.

.

 ** _Maafkan aku ... bila hal ini begitu menyakitkan ..._**

.

.

.

"Terakhir, _senpai_." Aria memutar badan, menunjuk sesuatu ke atas. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari, menikmati asyiknya berbagai wahana taman bermain di bawah butiran-butiran salju. "Ayo ..." Jeda mengatur napas sejenak. "... kita naik bianglala."

Gumiya sudah berhenti mengejar Aria, berhenti meneriaki Aria agar tidak bertingkah berlebihan seperti anak kecil. Aria memang sedari tadi ceria hari ini, namun itu tidak menyurutkan kekhawatiran Gumiya terhadapnya. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya, tanda bahwa ia kelelahan berlari. Ia memandang wahana yang ditunjuk Aria, merapatkan syal yang longgar di lehernya. Ia terkesima, ia memandang Aria kembali.

"Aria ..." Tak sadar, Gumiya memanggilnya dengan suara serupa gumaman. Sesungguhnya ia tak begitu mampu mengucap kata. Ada yang tercekat di pita suara. "Ini ... yang terakhir?"

Aria mengulas senyum kecil. "Ya, _senpai_." Ia membalikkan badan memunggungi Gumiya, membiarkan angin sejuk menerpa wajah dan helai rambutnya lembut. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin mengganggu _senpai_ lagi."

Gumiya memandang punggung Aria. Butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit bagaikan tirai yang menghalanginya 'tuk memandang. Padahal begitu dekat, tapi rasanya begitu jauh. Seolah Aria semakin lama semakin kabur, dan akhirnya menghilang. Seharusnya Gumiya tak membiarkannya, namun ia bisa apa? Aria sudah memutuskan, batas waktunya pun hampir habis. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Tak akan bertemu kembali, berbalik menuju dunia masing-masing.

Gumiya mengalihkan tatapan, menunduk memandang salju yang ia pijak. Angin sepoi menerpa rambutnya, membuat kedua pipinya makin dingin. Sepatah kata ia ucapkan dengan lirih, serupa gumaman, tanpa ada orang lain yang menyadari, dan hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya.

 _"Terakhir ..."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yukishita no saigo no**

 **-the last under the snow-**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk **Kuroyuki Alice** _event_ **#(Un)HappyforOTP**

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Pengantri berikutnya dipersilakan masuk!"

Bianglala kini kembali kosong. Sang penjaga berada di sisinya, mempersilakan para pengunjung menaiki sembari mengawasi wahana. Antrean telah mengular sejak menit-menit yang lalu. Meski harus bertahan dengan dinginnya musim, tetap wahana bianglala diminati pengunjung yang ingin mengamati suasana dari ketinggian.

Dari bawah, berbaur dalam antrean, Gumiya terus mendongakkan kepala, memandang bianglala yang menjulang kokoh. Bianglala yang berkelap-kelip meski di siang bolong, mungkin karena langit cukup gelap akibat musim dingin dan salju terus turun. Ia terus memandang hingga ia tampak seperti patung, sampai tepukan Aria di punggungnya membawanya keluar dari lamunan.

" _Senpai_ ," panggil Aria sesaat setelah menepuk kakak kelasnya itu. "Ayo maju. Giliran kita."

Gumiya mengejapkan mata, beralih memandang ke depan. Ah, benar, barisan di depannya telah kosong dan tinggal menyisakan mereka. Masih ada antrean di belakang, terdengar pula suara bisik-bisik tak sabar. Buru-buru mereka berdua maju, memasuki salah satu kotak bianglala berwarna hijau apel tanpa menghiraukan sambutan hangat dari pengawas. Ketika pintu ditutup, pengawas memberitahu bahwa itu ada tempat terakhir yang diisi. Oh, beruntung sekali mereka.

Bianglala mulai berputar. Perlahan-lahan, dengan lampu warna-warni yang terus berpendar. Aria dan Gumiya duduk berhadapan, menunduk dalam diam. Tak ada dari mereka yang memandang jendela, menikmati suasana indah taman bermain yang beroperasi di bawah hujan salju. Keduanya terus diam, bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" _Senpai_..." Akhirnya Aria memberanikan diri angkat bicara. Sepasang manik biru malamnya melirik Gumiya perlahan. "Ini yang terakhir, ya ...?"

Mendengarnya, Gumiya perlahan mengangkat kepala. Manik hijau apelnya memandang Aria sekilas, sebelum ia alihkan dengan cepat ke jendela di sampingnya, dengan emosi yang berusaha ia redam. "Ya ..."

" _Senpai_ menikmati hari ini?"

Mengapa pertanyaan itu begitu polos, seolah Aria tidak mengetahui apa yang akan menghampiri mereka setelah ini? Gumiya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah canggungnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, ia tak berani memandang Aria. "Ba ... Bagaimana aku menjawabnya setelah mendengar pertanyaanmu sebelumnya ..."

Sesaat setelah mendengar, Aria menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Terdengar kikikan kecil dari mulutnya, membuat Gumiya terganggu dan menoleh. Di sela-sela kikikannya, Aria berkata, " _Senpai_ rupanya sensitif juga."

Ada semburat merah di pipi Gumiya—tak disadari Aria, sayang sekali. Tanpa sadar ucapan lelaki bermanik hijau itu terbata-bata. "A-Apa katamu?"

"Habisnya _senpai_ yang kutahu selama ini selalu bersikap bijak ..." Jeda sesaat. Aria melirik langit-langit kabin, tengah memilih kata. "... dan ... agak dingin."

Gumiya terperanjat. Hening. Dilihatnya Aria yang telah beralih pandang ke jendela, menatap hamparan pemandangan dari gondola yang baru tiba di puncak. Ketika gondola yang mereka tempati mulai turun berdamai dengan gravitasi, Gumiya membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan, namun nyatanya begitu mengganggu. Akhirnya mulutnya mengucap sebaris kalimat, kalimat yang sudah lama ia ingin lontarkan.

"Apakah aku ... benar-benar sudah menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Aria tersentak dan langsung memandang Gumiya, tak menyangka ia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Bagaimana Aria harus menjawabnya? Kalau ia menjawab, ia takut menyakiti perasaan Gumiya. Mengapa mereka harus saling menyakiti? Bukankah baru saja terjalin ikatan kuat karena menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang di taman bermain ini?

Ia tidak mau, ketika waktu berakhir, semua kenangan terhapus oleh kecaman.

"Tidak, _senpai_ ..." Jawaban yang terdengar jujur. Ya, terdengar seperti itu. Dengan wajah yang terlihat tabah, ia menegaskan, " _Senpai_ tidak perlu memikirkannya. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah—"

"Tapi—!"

Aria terperanjat mendengar nada suara Gumiya yang meninggi, terlebih menatap iris hijau daun Gumiya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah putus asa. Terbalut pilu, tergurat rasa bersalah. Gumiya berpaling, menyembunyikan wajah dengan satu kepalan tangan. Aria hanya bisa terus menatapnya, tanpa dapat melepaskan.

"Selama hidupku ini, aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku selalu memandang tinggi diriku sendiri, sampai pernah melakukan hal yang menyakiti perasaanmu ..." gumam Gumiya lamat-lamat, melontarkan penyesalan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia sungguh tak mampu menatap Aria, hingga hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kepalan tangan. "Maaf ... aku baru minta maaf sekarang ... Maaf ..."

Sesal menggeronggoti diri Gumiya, meremukkan hatinya begitu dalam. Masa lalu membayang-bayanginya, sudah begitu lama namun baru disadarinya sekarang. Ia merasa bodoh, tega melukai hati seorang wanita dengan sikap angkuhnya. Dan ia baru minta maaf sekarang. Ah, bukankah sudah terlambat sekali?

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Gumiya menoleh, menatap telapak tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya digenggam lembut oleh Aria.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, _senpai_ ," ucap Aria halus. Senyumnya pun lembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dari semua ini."

Gumiya terperangah. Tanpa sadar mulutnya bergumam, "Aria ..."

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun, itu sungguh di luar dugaanku." Aria memandang atensi Gumiya lekat, namun tergurat kelembutan di sana. "Aku tak menyangka itu akan terjadi. Kupikir aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, sekeras apapun aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan melupakannya ... pertemuan kita di malam itu."

Sekelebat ingatan melewati pikiran Aria. Pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu di suatu malam, di tepi sungai di bawah bulan purnama. Ketika ia datang menghampiri, Gumiya terkejut setengah mati.

"Wajah _senpai_ yang kaget setengah mati saat itu benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat." Kini Aria menampakkan cengirannya. "Hehe ... _senpai_ sampai terjungkal ke belakang, lho."

Wajah Gumiya merah padam. Langsung ia membuang muka. "Ja-Jangan ingatkan lagi soal itu!"

Aria terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Gumiya. Ia tersenyum. Tertangkap oleh mata Gumiya, bola mata biru milik Aria berkaca-kaca. "Setelah sekian lama aku berharap, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kau bahkan bersedia menemaniku ke taman bermain. Ini terlalu di luar dugaan, _senpai_. Aku bahkan tak berani bermimpi untuk bisa bersenang-senang berdua saja denganmu. Sungguh ... sungguh ... semua ini begitu berharga ..."

Gumiya terkesima, hingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Gondola yang mereka tempati telah melewati puncak beberapa kali, namun mereka tak begitu merasakannya. Mereka tak menikmati sensasinya, tak menikmati keindahan taman bermain dari angkasa. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan yang meluap berbaur menjadi satu, mengambil alih pikiran masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Gumiya balik menggenggam tangan kiri Aria, walau ia tahu, Aria tak mungkin merasakannya.

" _Senpai_..." Aria kembali mengangkat kepala, dan untuk kesekian kalinya menatap _senpai_ -nya lekat. " _Senpai_ menikmati saat-saat bersamaku?"

Gumiya tertegun sejenak. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Dibalasnya tatapan Aria, dengan tatapan teduh.

"Ya ..."

Kini giliran Aria yang terkesima. Menerima senyum itu, perlahan-lahan ia ikut tersenyum. Hatinya begitu ringan. Ia senang sekali.

Gondola hijau tempat mereka berada sekali lagi menuruni puncak. Bianglala berputar lambat, dan lima belas menit akan segera habis.

"Sebentar lagi, ya ..." ucap Aria lamat, beralih memandang jendela 'tuk menyaksikan keindahan taman bermain yang diselimuti salju.

"Ya ..." Gumiya bergumam pelan, ikut memandang arah yang sama. Ada segurat ketidak relaan di wajah Gumiya yang tak diperhatikan Aria. Entahlah, ia tak ingin mengakui mengapa.

 _Walau ia tahu ..._

 _Jawabannya ..._

" _Senpai ..._ "

 _Sensasi aneh itu lagi. Sensasi tangan digenggam oleh sesuatu yang bukan dari dunianya._ Gumiya menoleh, mendapati tangannya digenggam Aria lebih erat, serta Aria yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik helai-helai rambutnya.

"Ternyata, aku tidak bisa berbesar hati ..." Aria bergumam pelan. Suaranya tercekat, seolah menahan tangis. "Aku tetap tidak bisa ... aku tetap tidak rela."

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pangkuan. Gumiya dapat melihat dengan jelas, dan hanya dapat terperangah.

"Aku tak ingin terpisah dari _senpai._ Aku ingin tetap berada di sisi _senpai_ ..." Sesegukan, Aria menumpahkan semua isi hatinya yang tak terungkap begitu lama. Semakin banyak bicara, suaranya makin meninggi, emosinya makin meluap. " _Mou ..._ aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi. Selamanya, selamanya, aku ingin tetap bersama _senpai_! Karena—"

"Hentikan!"

Aria terperanjat mendengar nada suara Gumiya yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Nada suara tinggi, mengandung keputus asaan.

"Cukup ... Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, Aria," ucap Gumiya perlahan. "Tolong ..."

Aria tertegun. " _Sen ... pai ..._ "

Gumiya menggertakkan gigi sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "... Kau yang berkata 'sebentar lagi' ya, 'kan? Kau yang berkata waktu kita akan segera habis, ya 'kan ...?" Suara Gumiya tercekat. Sekelebat ingatan melintas di pikiran, ingatan pertemuan mereka di malam purnama itu. Suaranya makin pelan, hingga nyaris tak dapat didengar. "Kau juga yang berkata ... kalau semua ini adalah takdir, ya kan ...?"

Aria terus terperangah. Sekali lagi memanggil lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. " _Senpai—_ "

"Kau yang paling tahu semua ini, Aria! Kau yang mengatakan semua ini! Kau yang paling mengharapkan semua ini!" Seruan Gumiya langsung membuat Aria tersentak. "Ingatlah itu, Aria!"

Bola mata Aria membulat, terkejut. Pikirannya seolah beku, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdegup. Ekspresi Gumiya yang begitu memancarkan emosi baru pertama kali ia lihat. Selama ini tak pernah, selama ia ingat tak pernah, baik dulu ataupun kini. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan?

"Apakah aku ... sudah berbuat salah?"

Itulah kesimpulan yang dapat ia ambil.

" _Senpai_..." Air mata turun membasahi pipi. Ia menggertakkan gigi berusaha menahan tangis, namun nihil hasilnya. "Apakah aku ... sudah berbuat salah ...?"

Gumiya tidak langsung menjawab dengan tatapan yang menghindar dari tatapan Aria. "Ya ..." ucapnya kemudian. "Berharap bertemu lagi denganku ... itu adalah kesalahan."

Aria sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia tak dapat menghapusnya, ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menghapusnya. Jawaban Gumiya sudah membuatnya syok. Tak mudah baginya untuk menyembunyikan luka hati dari orang yang selalu terpantri di memori.

 _Baik dulu ... ataupun sekarang._

"Harapanmu yang terkabul waktu itu ... hal yang kau inginkan selama ini ... kembali dan bertemu lagi denganku ... semua adalah kesalahan." Ketegasan terdengar jelas dari suara Gumiya, walau bagi Gumiya sendiri, ada segurat ketidak yakinan. "Sampai akhir ... sampai akhir ... aku terus menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan."

Hening. Sebentar lagi waktu akan berakhir. Akan ada yang hilang ... setelah ini.

"... begitu pula dengan perbuatanku padaku waktu itu."

Aria tersentak. Serta-merta ia berujar, " _Senpai_ , sudah kubilang itu bukan kesalahanmu! Sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya, kan—"

"Ya," potong Gumiya, kemudian ia menoleh memandang Aria. "Tapi itu tidak akan kulupakan." Dilihatnya Aria terperangah. "Itulah yang membuatku bertemu denganmu."

Aria menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan untuk sesaat. Nada tegas Gumiya membuatnya bungkam, begitu pula dengan ekspresinya. Sebentar lagi gondola mereka akan ke bawah. Sebentar lagi bianglala akan berhenti berputar. Sebentar lagi ... mereka akan terpisahkan.

 _Tidak boleh ada yang tak tersampaikan._

 _Perasaan ini ... perasaan yang terus mengendap bertahun-tahun ini ... semua harus diungkapkan!_

" _Senpai_." Sekali lagi Aria mengangkat kepala memandang Gumiya, dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. "Meski kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu, meski kau tak terima untuk melupakannya, tapi ingatlah, aku sudah melupakan rasa sakit itu dan tetap menganggap itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku tidak akan membencimu, _senpai_ , karena ..."

Suaranya tercekat. Sekuat tenaga ia mengeluarkan keberanian, sekuat tenaga ia mengungkapkan.

 _"... aku mencintaimu."_

Salju terus turun perlahan ke bumi dan beberapa butir menempel di jendela gondola. Hari masih siang walau langit tertutup awan. Bukan suasana yang romantis. Tidak ada pemandangan matahari terbenam, tidak ada kembang api, yang ada hanyalah hamparan putih yang dilihat dari ketinggian. Barangkali bukan waktu menyatakan cinta yang tepat, namun dengan keterbatasan waktu ini, dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapi setelah ini, dengan keputus asaan dan ketidak relaan yang mendera seperti ini, Aria sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang penting ia dapat mengungkapkan, perasaan yang ia jaga untuk Gumiya seorang, sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka.

Inilah beban yang membuat Aria terus berharap, hingga akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Gumiya.

Gumiya tidak merespon, membiarkan suasana hening di antara mereka. Terlihat mulutnya membuka sedikit, dan sesaat kemudian, ia mulai berbicara.

"Kalau kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu padaku ..." Atensi Gumiya menatap Aria lekat. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menangis?"

Ya, benar. Aria memang menangis. Menangis sesegukan, menyembunyikannya pun percuma. Mulutnya gelagapan, sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Soalnya, kita bakal terpisah. Soalnya, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku ... hiks ... Aku ingin selalu ada di sisi _senpai_..."

Gumiya mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Aria tiba-tiba, membuat Aria terkejut. Tak ia duga _senpai_ -nya yang ia ingat selalu bersikap dingin, kini memeluknya erat seperti ini. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat, padahal Aria tahu, dengan wujudnya, tak mungkin ia merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Aria, aku bukanlah lelaki yang romantis," ucap Gumiya pelan di bahu Aria. "Aku tak punya hati dan keberanian untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Baru sekarang aku menyadari, kalau aku benar-benar lelaki yang payah."

Aria mendengarkan dengan sorot mata terpana.

"Jadi, Aria, katakan padaku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum?"

Kata-kata tak terduga keluar dari mulut Gumiya. Aria tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kedua tangannya balas memeluk Gumiya perlahan, sembari mengungkapkan, "Aku ingin—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aria terpana dalam pelukan.

"Apakah perasaanku ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum?" lanjut Gumiya. "Aku mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Ini pertama kalinya kulakukan, dan aku tak tahu apakah ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Aria masih terpana, sebelum ia menyadari maksud lain dari kata-kata itu. Maksud yang tak sesuai dengan harapan. Ingin rasanya ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gumiya, karena hatinya terluka sekali lagi. " _Senpai_... kau berbohong demi membuatku tersenyum."

"... Tidak."

Jawaban yang tegas. Aria terpana.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu," ucap Gumiya. "Tapi ... aku tak tahu, apakah ini yang kau rasakan saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu bahwa apakah jawaban ini yang ingin kau dengar dariku." Gumiya tersenyum kecil tanpa dilihat Aria. Senyum yang terlihat kikuk. "Maaf, aku tak mengerti apapun ... perasaan seperti ini. Aku memang lelaki yang payah, ya?"

Sikap yang sama sekali tak biasa dari diri Gumiya. Gumiya yang selalu terlihat sempurna, selalu dingin, kini begitu kikuk dan canggung. Gumiya berusaha mengubah dirinya, Gumiya berusaha mengubah sifat buruknya, demi Aria, sebelum mereka tak akan berjumpa lagi.

 _"Tersenyumlah ..."_

Perlahan-lahan, Aria menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum cerah secerah mentari. Dipeluknya Gumiya lebih erat sembari membalas ucapannya. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang akan menjadi kenangan bagi Gumiya ...

" _Senpai ..._ " ucap Aria pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah kembali untukku."

 _... sebelum pergi meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Mohon hati-hati turunnya, ya! Penumpang berikutnya harap mengantre dengan tertib!"

Satu per satu pengunjung yang baru selesai menikmati wahana bianglala turun mengikuti antrean gondola. Sang petugas membuka pintu gondola satu demi satu. Para pengunjung turun dengan wajah bahagia, puas menyaksikan pemandangan taman bermain yang diselimuti salju yang tebal.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Silakan turun, Nona," sambut sang petugas begitu membuka pintu gondola hijau apel. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari pengunjung di dalam sana, sang petugas memasang wajah heran. "Nona?"

Aria terlihat merenung di kursi, tak merespon sang petugas. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa menoleh, Aria turun dari sana, melewati petugas dan berjalan meninggalkan bianglala dalam diam. Petugas terus memandangnya dengan heran, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa wanita itu sedang menangis.

"Kenapa, ya, dengan orang itu?" gumam sang petugas berambut hijau _teal_ heran. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Aria yang semakin menjauh. Udara dingin kembali menusuk kulit. Butiran salju yang turun mengaburkan pandangannya sehingga Aria seolah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apakah dia kesepian ... karena hanya menaiki bianglala sendirian ...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Senpai."_

 _Aria meletakkan tangan di dada, mencoba menguatkan hati. Perasaan ini harus ia ungkapkan atau tidak sama sekali. Ini adalah hari terakhir Gumiya di sekolah. Hari kelulusan, di mana esok harinya, Gumiya sudah melangkah hingga tak dapat dijangkau Aria lagi._

 _"... aku menyukaimu."_

 _Gumiya mendengarkan, mendengarkan pengakuan dari gadis entah keberapa. Di tempat yang sama pula, di danau_ _belakang sekolah. Kali ini dari adik kelasnya yang cukup ia kenal karena satu tim perpustakaan. Aria namanya, dan tampaknya gadis itu sudah terlihat tertarik pada Gumiya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 _"Maaf, aku akan pergi ke Amerika."_

 _Reaksi yang jujur sekali. Reaksi dingin tanpa hati dari seorang Gumiya. Ia lelah bila harus kembali memberikan alasan seperti "aku tak berminat pacaran" dan "aku ingin fokus belajar" seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain, karena pasti ia akan didesak. Sekarang dia punya alasan yang lebih baik. Kalau begini semua usai dengan cepat, kan?_

 _Aria masih merasa terkejut walau ia telah menyiapkan hati. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan air mata dan sakit di hatinya. Tak berani memandang Gumiya, ia berkata, "Aku mengerti. Selamat menikmati hidupmu di sana,_ senpai _."_

 _Aria membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Gumiya sembari menahan tangis. Ia berusaha melangkah tegap agar terlihat tegar. Angin musim semi berhembus. Sakura akan mekar sebentar lagi. Aria pernah berangan-angan untuk melihat sakura bersama Gumiya, namun nampaknya, itu tak akan terwujud._

 _Gumiya masih terpaku di tempat memandang punggung Aria. Tak sekalipun Aria menoleh padanya. Ada dorongan aneh dalam diri Gumiya, sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ia mengulurkan tangan, seakan ingin menyentuh bahu Aria, dan mencoba memanggil._

 _Sayangnya, ia tetap bergeming._

 _._

 _Esok hari, pukul sepuluh malam, Aria menyaksikan berita dari televisi._

 _Sebuah pesawat jatuh ke laut dan menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya._

 _Dan nomor urut pertama dari daftar penumpang pesawat itu adalah ..._

 ** _Nakajima Gumiya._**

 _._

 ** _10 April 2012, Nakajima Gumiya meninggal dalam perjalanannya ke Amerika 'tuk kuliah di kampus impian._**

 ** _Itulah peristiwa yang memporak-porakkan hidup Aria bahkan setelah tujuh tahun berlalu_** _._

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan banyak hal baru yang dialami Aria. Ia sudah lulus SMA dan universitas dan kini bekerja menjadi resepsionis hotel bintang lima. Ia bukan lagi gadis ingusan yang diremehkan, melainkan menjadi wanita bersahaja yang mampu memikat banyak orang akibat kecakapan dirinya. Sosok diri yang tak dapat dipercaya. Tak ada yang menduga Aria bisa sesukses sekarang.

Ia pulang larut hari itu akibat _shift_ yang panjang. Berjalan seorang diri karena tiadanya jadwal kereta menjelang tengah malam. Jalannya sempoyongan, ia terlihat begitu lemah. Kewaspadaannya seakan tak ada walau ia berjalan di jalan sepi ini. Salah satu kecerobohan Aria. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya dianggap bodoh di masa sekolah.

Ia melangkah melewati jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan ujung ke ujung sebuah danau. Ia berhenti, memandang danau dan bernostalia sejenak. Di seberang danau ada gedung sekolahnya. Di situlah ia pernah menyatakan cinta, untuk seseorang yang kini sudah tiada.

Ia merindukan Gumiya.

Selalu, ia selalu merindukan Gumiya.

Ia tak menyangka takdir akan memisahkan mereka dengan kejam seperti ini. Sudah cukup kejam mereka dipisahkan karena Gumiya ingin menempuh studi di Amerika, dan nyatanya ditambah dengan kehilangan Gumiya untuk selamanya. Ia masih dan tak akan menerima kepergian Gumiya. Ia ingin Gumiya kembali. Ia ingin Gumiya hadir dan menemani kembali dalam hidupnya!

Mata Aria menangkap sesuatu, dan membuatnya tersentak. Ada sosok di seberang danau sana, sosok yang terlihat familier. Ia mengenakan busana kasual yang sudah tak banyak diminati lagi di tahun ini. Sosok itu sangat dikenali Aria. Sosok itu, tak salah lagi, itu adalah Gumiya!

"Gumiya ... _senpai_ ..."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Aria balik kanan dan mengitari danau menuju sosok itu. Langkahnya semakin kencang seolah lupa bahwa ia begitu lelah. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Punggung itu, rambut itu, tak mungkin ia salah mengenali. Orang yang ia cintai kembali! Orang yang begitu ia rindukan kembali!

" _Senpai!_ "

Sosok itu menoleh, terkejut mendapati Aria menghampirinya. Ia terlihat gugup, dan segera berlari begitu Aria hampir tiba di sisinya.

" _Senpai_ , kau mau ke mana?!"

Gumiya mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Aria. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Barangkali ia lupa, bahwa ia tak perlu berlari karena kakinya saja tak menapaki tanah.

Aria tak menyerah. Ia memang tak mengerti mengapa Gumiya meninggalkannya, namun ia bertekad tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sedikit lagi, ia akan menghentikan Gumiya. "Gumiya- _senpai_ , tunggu—"

Mendadak Aria tersandung. Gumiya menyadari sesaat sebelum Aria jatuh. Terdengar suara debuman di tanah. Aria mengaduh kesakitan sembari mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri. Segera kemudian, ia menyadari, bahwa Gumiya ada di bawahnya, seolah mencoba melindunginya, meski jelas Aria hanya akan menembus tubuhnya.

" _Senpai_ ..." Aria terkesima memandang wajah Gumiya yang begitu dekat dekatnya. "Apa ini benar-benar kau, _senpai_?"

Ah, sejujurnya ia tak butuh jawaban. Jelas di hadapannya adalah Gumiya- _senpai_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Likuid menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ada kebahagiaan menyesakkan di dada.

"Aria ..." Gumiya memasang senyum canggung, tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kebahagiaan Aria begitu bertemu dengannya. Meski Gumiya tak ingin, namun ini sudah takdir. Gumiya tak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan sosok arwah ini, kecuali untuk satu hal.

 ** _"Aku datang ... sebagai harapanmu yang terkabul."_**

.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
